Fancy meetings
by Xilithas
Summary: Does contain several mini stories, each chapter is new story. I will add more as time continues.  Warning! Lemon, Pokemon x Human, etc
1. The Illusionist

**Disclaimer!** I don't own Pokémon

My stories will include some spelling mistakes and I would be happy if you could point them out.

After reading you could not that I expect, but review my story so I could improve it in future.

I almost forgot to mention, I use Italics for thoughts so _Italics_ = _Thoughts_

* * *

><p>I was traveling alone away from any kind of civilization, when sudden gust of wind hit my body. "<em>Fuck, this wind here is damn too cold<em>," I said to myself. Looking around scenery there was nothing to see, because this snow storm here was blocking whole view. "_I should have taken different path_," I thought. It was not best idea to try cross a mountain, but after all it is fastest way to go Euland. The wind and snow was getting heavier every step I took in this mountain.

And how I ended up like this? One would ask. Well, not too many hours ago I visited an inn that was located in root of this mountain.

As I sat down on bar stool, bartender swiftly took a few steps to ask most common question "And what you would like to order, sir?"  
>"What would you recommend?" I asked. Bartender looked me very sharply for a moment before saying "You are not around here, are you..?"<br>"You noticed that fast? was it my clothes or my question that gave away?," I looked amazed at him. "None of that, but if you want know..." he raised his right arm to point at my watch "That did".

I gave confused look. "My watch? what about it?," I asked. "My friend in next town is a watchmaker and he always puts his signature on his works, that there," he pointed. I looked my watch and focused my eyes on little dark spot. I pointed my right index finger at little dark spot I noticed "You can't mean this?" "Yes, that is his signature, but it's too small to read without magnifier," he said.

"But, even if it would be your friend that made this watch it wouldn't mean I came from same town or anything," I said. He then came a bit closer at me "If you look around yourself you only see old men here, so you are the youngest customer here right now and we rarely have young customers here," he said before leaning back. "Oh, I should have seen that, but what about my drink I am getting thirsty here," I said. "I am terribly sorry for forgetting that," he said. Bartender turned around to look bottle shelf, filled with all kind of drinks you could imagine.

Not too many minutes later bartender extended his arm to grasp a bottle and with his other hand he held a glass. Bartender turned around with smile on his face and said happily "Found it.." as he put glass on table and pouring drink in it. Now my curiosity raised, what did he pick? I took glass on my right hand and lifted to drink it, but when the liquid touched my taste buds I was at least surprised. "Damn... you just couldn't pick a better drink than my old friend Whiskey," I said, smirk on my face. "Anything for my customers," he replied.

Now as I lowered my empty glass on table I said "So, do you happen know a way to Euland?" Bartender took a moment to ponder my question, before his answer "Nope, never heard of it..." I sighted and started to wonder if there is someone here that would know, but luck was on my side when someone answered to my question.

"No worries, you can get very fast there if you cross over that mountain," said old man sitting next to me. "Are you sure it is safe to cross that mountain of yours?" I asked, lifting my own eyebrow as I looked at him. "It's totally safe, next snow storm should not come until weekend," answered old man while he was gulping down his own drink. "Well, I better leave now when I have chances, but I give my thanks to both of you," that was my response before leaving.

Outside I took deep breath and raised my head to look up the sky. "My day couldn't get any better, no clouds just only clear sky," I thought. But of course my luck had to end when I set my foot on this mountain.

"Bullshit!" I yelled, angrily. "Do not trust any old man who is loitering around in pub," I said to nobody but myself. I have walked over two hours in this mountain while this snow storm seemed to only grow stronger. I must find some kind of shelter soon or I would freeze to death. With my right hand I took my flask out of my pocket and opened it, I took a sip from my flask savoring all the taste that came from it. I had fulfilled my flask when I visited that pub, so contents of it would be only alcohol, but nevertheless it is damn good way to warm up. Now after putting my flask away I stopped to look up the mountain I came to a conclusion, I was somewhere halfway.

"_Must find a shelter fast_" I told myself, I couldn't feel my toes and fingers anymore. Walking and looking around for a shelter when I saw something black not being sure what it is, I took steps to get closer it. When I was close enough I realized it was entrance to a cave. "_At last_!" I thought. Almost dragging myself inside since I were too tired after walking almost if not three hours in this cursed mountain "I would give my regards to that old man if I were to see him again," I said, shaking my right hand in knuckle. Inside cave I sat down on hard cave floor to relax my muscles I had.

I tried to remember why I was in this kind of situation, why exactly I was travelling when my eye lids closed. Darkness... was the first thing that came after I closed eyes, but as time went forward the blackness started to mix with different colors and making some kind of scenery...

"Darren! Where are you going?" shouted someone . Turning around seeing my old friend Jake waving his arms at me. "I promised didn't I!" I yelled back at him. "You can't be serious Darren," he said to me, in front of me. "That was a joke between you and me," said Jake. "It was a fair contest between us, that's why I am leaving," I said to him. "Oh, come on! Drinking contest and loser must travel around the world for at least two years, you take things like these too seriously," he said to me. "It can't be helped that kind of man I am," I said to him. "So there's no way you will change your choice then?" he asked. "No, I will keep promise and tell you about my journey when I get back," was my answer.

It had been two years and few months since I left my own home town and here I was trying to get back, to tell about my journey.

But when my eyes opened I could feel my blood boiling.

"Why the fuck I promised to go travel around the world!" I shouted, my sound echoed through the cave as I finished my sentence. "_It's not like I lost to him, we both drank same amount I...only lost my consciousness. Damn... who the hell I am trying to convince here. I was foolish back then..._" "**Roaaahh!**" I startled when suddenly my train of thought was interrupted.

I jumped up surprised after hearing such inhumane cry echoing through whole cave. I took fast look left and right and noticing that the noise must have come from rear of the cave which was engulfed by darkness.

"_How stupid I can be! I should have checked this cave before going in_. _I just hope it isn't something dangerous animal like... a bear."_

I stood still looking at the darkness. I tried to move away, but it was futile, my body was not accepting any commands or whatsoever.

"_Come on move... y-you can do it. Move...move, can't you just move for me?_" I tried multiple times to move my body, but I failed badly, yet something took my attention, "_What's t-that?_"

I saw pair of glimmering red eyes looking at me, my very soul. Those eyes were floating a bit higher than I was.

I could hear it... taking steps towards me. Its eyes were fixed at me every step it took. Every step it took, my heartbeat would rise abnormally high.

My mind was in shock, terrified what outcome would be. "_Don't come closer_," I was pleading, it was useless effort as those blood colored eyes were closing.

It took few steps before moonlight did hit its body. And now there it was; standing front of me.

**Zoroark**. It was no other than Zoroark that stood there, a bipedal fox-like Pokémon. Its body were grayish-brown in coloration and it had a large, voluminous mane, primarily red in coloration but with black tips. It also had three claws in its feet and both arms, colored crimson like color.

My body started trembling, why? Because there was not any information about them, how they would behave when meeting humans. After all, Zoroak's are known to hide their natural habitats with illusions, so no one would trespass or even meet one. But here I was in a dark cave, standing front of one.

"_I-I b-better calm my nerves_," with my right hand I took my flask out of pocket, opening it and pouring all of it to my mouth. Zoroark watched every movement I made with its keen eyes.

After I gulped down every drop down my throat Zoroark made its move, it took few steps to close gap between us, now almost standing skin to skin close to me.

A vicious smile formed in Zoroark's face while looking at me. I wondered why? but soon I got my answer. With a sudden movement it had my throat in its claws, raising me with ease to its eye level.

I started to gasp for air when I felt pressure building in my throat. "L-let go of me..." I said with a weak voice, Zoroark ignored my request and continued holding me in air.

I could feel my remaining air running out. My body had never felt so powerless, I couldn't even hold on my flask.

*Clang~* was the sound that my metallic flask made when it did hit floor.

"_Is this it_? _My entire life would end here_? _Dying in age of 21_, _not even close to average lifespan_. _I had my fun and I don't regret nothing_, _I just wished my life would have lasted longer_, _there are so many unseen things I have yet discovered_, _but it seems sometimes life can be taken easily away_. _But damn I feel sorry for Jake_, _I bet he is still waiting for me_, _I guess I will be waiting him on other side_."

I slowly closed my eyes, seeing those red eyes before my own eyes fully closed.

"_What is this_? _I feel weightlessness_,_ am I dead_? _Is it really that easy to di_..." I thought before I felt sharp pain in my back. I opened my eyes to notice I was far away from dead. Zoroark had thrown me about ten meters away from itself.

"_What_? _Zoroark did not kill me_? _Why_? _It's going torment me until I wish to be dead, I bet_! _And I am not going to wait that long_. _At least I have a change to run away_," I looked gaps between me, Zoroark and entrance, "_It seems Zoroark is closer than entrance_, _but that doesn't mean I wouldn't try_. _Ok_, _here I go_!" I tried to rise and run, but I couldn't, something was restraining me, "_What the... what exactly is this light blue colored crystal holding my limbs on ground_."

I tried with all strength to break apart from this crystal thing, but my arms and legs stayed still, on ground. "_How strong is this_? _I cant' even_..." before I could finish my thought I heard foot steps. I raised my head of from ground to look, Zoroark was coming closer. "_I am starting to hate that Zoroark and its glowing red eyes_, _glowing_? _Of course_, _it had used illusions to pin me down_, _so there's no way to escape_."

And here we are yet again, Zoroark standing proudly in front of me, raising its right arm. "_So finally you are going put me down_..." with a quick slash Zoroark had ripped my shirt away. "_Ok_, _this just got a lot weirder_, _but I am not complaining, I am still alive aren't I?_"

Zoroark kneeled down and was now throwing away pieces of my shirt. After those pieces have been cleared away Zoroark bend its body over my body until Zoroark's head was above my upper torso. Zoroark then proceeded to lick my upper body. "_Oh god_, _has this Zoroark hit its head badly?_ _Firstly almost strangling me to death and now licking my body, I almost feel sorry for it_."

After minutes of licking Zoroark had stopped. "_Finally_! _That rough licking did send too many shivers down my spine and my chest is coated in saliva_. _I couldn't have lasted longer that strange behavior_."

In kneeled position Zoroark took very firm hold on my pants and started to pull them down. "_Shit_! _Now I see where this is going_ a_nd I don't want to be part in this_!"

All this behavior did lead to a certain answer; this Zoroark here was a female and that's not all, it was in middle of heat cycle when I met it and that would explain aggressive behavior it had towards me.

With a rough pull my pants were in my knees and Zoroark did not waste any seconds to grasp my boxers. "Stop!" I yelled, that did turn Zoroark's attention at me, "Don't you dare to continue..." I said almost in monotone.

Zoroark was not happy, not at all. It did let go of my underwear, but soon it had my throat in its claws again, this time it had much rougher hold as I felt tip of claw piercing my flesh slowly. Zoroark brought its face close at my face, snarling at me. I could see an array of very sharp fangs in its mouth. I went dead silent after such display, what I could have done, after all I am still locked on ground unable to move anywhere.

I stayed still, not moving an inch. Too scared to try anything at this point.

Those damned eyes looking at me, my own eyes. Staring intensely at me, not even blinking. I could feel pressure being emitted at me as it kept watching me. Every second was a living hell to me, those red eyes never wandered of me, just staring at me, I could feel cold sweat gathering on my forehead as it kept doing so.

After a long minute had passed Zoroark lessened its hold on me and leaned backwards to its kneeling position. And what about me? Well, I was still motionless, trying to figure out what to do, but my mind was in total shock, unable to process any thoughts.

There was nothing that would stop Zoroark from continuing its act anymore. I felt my boxers being pulled down and my manhood being revealed. Zoroark stared my limb member with interest and soon gripped it with its claw. "_Ha_! _How's you going to fuck me if I am not even hard_. _I guess it's my victory this ti_..." *Aaah!* I moaned, when Zoroark's rough surfaced tongue dragged along my cock. "_T-that's a very cheap trick_, _but I will refuse to lose this battle_." I filled my mind with different mathematical formulas to avoid getting aroused.

Several minutes had passed and Zoroark was still keeping it up. My willpower was indeed very strong to endure such treatment, but my body was very close to its limits. "_H-How long it's going to keep up this_? _Come on_, _stop it already_! _Please_? _God_, _if you are there please stop this_." I don't know if it was a god, but a miracle had happened, Zoroark stopped. "_Thank you, thank you, thank you_," I kept repeating in my mind.

Soon after Zoroark had stopped, I watched as it placed its arms to my right and left side, a little upper than my hip were. Before I could even think what it was doing I felt Zoroark's wet cunt grinding against my cock. "_Oh god_! _This feeling is too good_, _puffy wet lips grinding against my cock_... _I can't hold it anymore_!" My cock hardened with lighting speed while Zoroark was grinding against it.

Zoroark was panting and so was I, for a while we kept doing this until I felt my orgasm coming. *Ah~* I came over my upper body with strong force. My upper body was now mixed with my own sperm and Zoroark's saliva. Zoroark noticed my orgasm and stopped after I came. I was very tired after that and I was ready to try sleeping, but I wouldn't dare when Zoroark was here. Zoroark was licking my sperm away from my body while I was recovering, it didn't take long when Zoroark was done.

After cleaning job was done Zoroark positioned itself over my hip and slowly lowered its body, soon I felt my cock tip probing Zoroark's wet entrance. "_This isn't happening_..."

Zoroark dropped its own body slamming hard against my own, my cock dived deep in Zoroark's vagina when it did so. *Aaah!* I let out big cry while Zoroark let out a big roar and burying its claws in my hip when we connected. "_Is this heaven or hell_? _I'm too confused_." I felt pleasure and pain same time, Zoroark's claws were inside my flesh while my cock is buried deeply in Zoroark's tight vagina, both balancing themselves out. Perfect balance were made, but soon it was broken when Zoroark started making up and down motion, making more pleasure. I was in bliss, Zoroark's wet vaginal muscles convulsed around my cock while moving.

For an hour we have been keeping this up, Zoroark was panting heavily and dropping saliva over my body while jumping up and down, Zoroark's cunt was overflowing juices over my cock; and I was very close to my second orgasm. Not too many minutes later I felt Zoroark's vaginal muscles pulsating rapidly around my cock, Zoroark was very close to its own orgasm.

My head had started to spin or more likely my world was spinning, but I knew what caused it, it was most likely that flask I emptied a while ago. That liquid did contain a very highly percentage volume in it. On good side, it subsided almost all pain those claws made, still inside my flesh.

Zoroark couldn't hold any longer and came very hard while roaring, digging its own claws very deeply in me and giving very strong grip around my cock with its vaginal muscles, giving me a last push to achieve my orgasm. *Aaaah!* I yelled, all my seeds flowing to Zoroark's vagina, with Zoroark whole cave echoed when we both yelled same time.

If there was any living creature outside the cave, it would have heard it, our combined noise traveled at least few hundreds meters outside of the cave before vanishing in air, causing avalanche somewhere close by.

Zoroark collapsed backwards, on its back. *Blob* was the noise when we separated, when my cock left Zoroark's tight vagina.

I couldn't feel any strength in my body, I was totally exhausted. For last time I raised my head to look at Zoroark, only to see it was laying on floor, I bet it was also unconscious. Zoroark's inner thighs were also coated in my sperm, probably the cause was Zoroark's vagina, gushing all that extra filling out.

I rested my head on floor, closing my eyes before I fainted.

Next morning came.

I woke up in terrible headache and pain. "Damn headaches... always ruining my good mornings" I raised myself into a sitting position.

My pants were normally top on my lower body, l saw nothing extraordinary about this picture, only that I was in a cave and my shirt was gone. "_I wonder what happened yesterday_, _I can't seem to remember_."

I scanned cave with my own eyes and soon I saw my own metal flask laying on floor a bit far away, "Well, I guess that explains everything..." I said, with a sigh.

Not waiting anymore I jumped up and nearly falling back to ground when I felt throbbing pain in my hip, "Shit! What the hell!" I cursed.

I lowered my pants to see scar markings in hip, six scars, three on left side and other three right side, "Whoa... Where I did got those?" I whispered to myself.

The cave was lighted with morning sun, leaving no shadows anywhere.

"_I better leave when sun is still in view otherwise I would get cold, not having shirt_." I then packed my stuff, my flask to my pocket before bidding a farewell to that cave.

Few hours later, I was standing in home town, Euland. To my shock, everyone in village came to greet me when I arrived and I really mean everyone. I was surrounded with mass and questions were thrown at me, I almost started to panic, but soon I felt hand in my shoulder and being pulled, "Leave this man alone! He is clearly very tired after that walking!" yelled the owner of that hand which rested on my shoulder. I turned my head and smile formed in my face when I saw that face, "Jake! Nice to see you again." I said. "Same here Darren, but let's go more peaceful place to talk."

Rest of the day we talked about what happened during my journey, what kind of problems I met and how I solved them. This talk went a long time until Jake demanded celebration for my return by going to local bar and yes we did go there. In pub we drank like there was no tomorrow, this time not making any bets, just drinking between good old friends.

After several drinks I had drank my body started to wobbling and my world was spinning. "D-Darren... you okay?" said my drunken friend who was no better condition than I. "W-What did ya say?" I responded. "Are you..." *Burb~ "Ok?" "Yes~ but how strange, your face is upside down..." "Darren, you are on ground, laying on ground." "I-I am?" I asked. "Yes you are, you should probably go home before you start sleeping there." "Would you help me? I can't get up." "Only this time Darren..." Jake lifted me up and placed his right hand on my right shoulder while I did same with my left hand.

We walked like this until I was in front of my home door, "Darren here we are." said Jake. I snapped out from some kind of trance state. "W-What?" I said. "Give me your keys Darren." With my right hand I took my keys out of my pocket and handed them to Jake. Jake opened my door and we walked inside my house, "Darren where is your bed?" I lifted my right hand and pointed to upstairs. We took slowly stairs otherwise we could fall and break some bones. In upstairs Jake asked, "Which way to, Darren?" I lifted my head slowly up and looked around before saying, "L-Left door." We walked into my bedroom, there Jake took firm grip on me and threw me onto my bed. "There, see you tomorrow Darren." I nodded. Jake turned around and left.

In matter of seconds I was sleeping.

And morning came with hangover. "I shouldn't drink that much, I still have work to do." I turned my head right and left and almost startled when I noticed big mass under my blanket. "_Must be Jake._" I poked at Jake, "Hey! You lazy bum get up, you also have work to do today." I said while poking. I then heard low grumbling under blanket, "Stop your whining and get up, did you hear!" I raised my volume, but nothing happened. "_Ok_, _you leave me no choice_, _blame for yourself for this_." I pushed that mass down of my bed. *Thump* "Ahahahaa!" I was laughing my ass of when I heard that sound. "So, are you wake yet? Jake?" I asked.

But soon I froze, why? If my memories are not betraying me I don't remember Jake having red eyes while looking at me, "G-Good morning?" I said, a bit of fear was swelling in me, ***Grrrr*** was the answer I got back. It stood up and my blanket fell on ground, revealing its true form.

- The End -


	2. Forest Fun

****Disclaimer!**** I don't own Pokémon

This story's Pokemon is Umbreon, if you are wondering.

* * *

><p>Clear skies, sunny day, what would a man ask for more?<p>

Well, actually... the thing is..

Somebody as a companion would be nice though. I have traveled many years without a break, it gives you a lonely feeling and I know from experience. Would that be to much to ask?

I continued walking through heavy moss'd ground, through thick-ed forest as I pondered, questioned my thoughts. Nothing out off my normal routine.

Soon I halted upon seeing a perfect place to set up the camp. A little lake crystal clear to my right, and sand shore where I would set my camp. The lake would perhaps provide food source for coming nights.

I yanked my burden behind my back to ground and started to setting the camp. It all went well as I thought it would.

Later after camp was done, I ate my fished food that I managed to fish from the lake. I was no fisherman by any standards so I managed to catch only two fishes, but nevertheless it satisfied my hunger for now.

The day was darkening as I saw the moon coming to view; a little bit yellow with mixed gray was the moon colored, it glowed so strongly it revealed whole lake and its sand shore that circled around it.

And I could say was, "Beautiful..." There wasn't usually time to watch such phenomenon happening, but I was glad even once in my life time I could see full moon.

But of course just then my body had to remind me its urge to release, relief itself. So without time to waste I hurried to a nearby bush.

With that done I was ready to slumber to next day but some unique, yes, a unique sound could be heard not far from here. It caught my attention, what was it or more likely what was making it. As a curious type I am, I wouldn't be satisfied by just listening it. I had to see it.

I hiked several hundred yards until the mysterious sound source was ear piercing; now I could even make some words out of it. Not human words though as it sounded more feral like.

Slowly I continued to walk closer, heart pounding excited like no tomorrow. Sweat was gathering on my forehead and it descended between my eyes or cheekbones. How excited I was! This mysterious yet feral like sound gave me an adrenaline boost for unknown reason.

Through bushes and trees I traveled, to see this wonder that peaked my interest. Matter of minutes I could see its silhouette forming.

"There-Shit!" I tried to say something else differently, but when I could just see it I managed to tangle my leg and fall on the ground, and therefore I cursed my luck and this forest. I hoped it didn't scramble away seeing me display such... fall.

After regaining some of my strength I raised myself and took a look at it.

It was... something I did not expect to see. Not in my life anyways. But damn there it was standing with its four legs, standing and staring me with its slitted crimson colored eyes. Even the darkness tried to embrace it but the yellow rings on its body pushed dark shadows away as they glowed silently.

"Most beautiful, truly."

It didn't seem to pay attention at my words, just eying me from lower body to head, as if it were trying to decide something. Was this creature harmful? Or perhaps it is interested in my physiology I thought.

It seemed to come some sort of decision, when it smiled? Hopefully nothing mischievous was its in mind I thought yet again.

With little paws it moved swiftly but elegantly. It jumped from rocks to rocks with great agility with no difficulty. From the last rock it leaped front of me and it said something in its own language. But because the language barrier that stood between us, I could only blink confused.

It wanted an answer, or reply that was for sure, but what I should do?

I nodded. Because nodding is one of universal body languages that I know for sure.

It was extremely happy when I nodded as for reply, its black tail swaying furiously behind and little smile formed. What ever I agreed upon, it was so happy for it.

The black beauty turned around walked a few paw lengths away, bended over showing its flower.

I gasped in surprise, I thought it was a genderless species as a Lugia or other legendary, but she proved me wrong.

I slapped my forehead lightly for my stupidity, and noted myself not to nod from now on.

Now for the real problem was what to decide to do with this situation. Not in my lifetime I had come to even close to this kind of situation before, so, what now?

I know some people wouldn't like this kind of thing, but I also know some that would accept it. God, this is hard to decide. So it is more likely up to me to either accept or deny it.

I sighed, is it right? Well, if the other is willing why not? But then again...

She seemed grow anxious, so I had to decide right now.

"Why not." I muttered.

With left and right arm I took belt off my pants and dropped them down, leaving underwear to hide manhood which was rock hard throbbing against my underwear. It seems my body is more honest with me. Off with undergarments and I was half naked standing here. Better not make her to wait now.

I placed arms on her hips, feeling her soft black fur under my finger tips. Lined my cock with her black ether lips, and slowly entering her. She moaned a bit as I probed my tip in. With no further wait I thrust more in, her muscles gripping whole length that I managed get in, up to hilt. She moaned after such intrusion and I grunted, this sensation in my cock, her inside muscles grinding against my whole length. Now that I was in I started slow paced sex.

Thrust in and out simple as that. With every thrust I made I could feel her coming wetter every time. But I didn't settle with just this, with other hand I started caressing her six nipples under her belly. She liked that, so with my finger tips I massaged her nipples one at time while thrusting inside her. This rhythm I kept up for a good while, until I could feel sensation of coming. Before coming I pulled out, not wanting this end just yet.

I knelt down and started licking her wet hole, making her shiver. A new sensation for her perhaps. Her juices tasted so sweet that I couldn't help myself, licking more furiously, making her body shiver even more. That brought her edge, clenched her muscles around my tongue, flooding my mouth with her juice. I gulped every ounce down my throat. This wasn't over yet.

I stood back up and with one thrust I was in her, feeling new juiced canal around my length. Fast paced sex now was a good option, with firm grasp on her hips, I started fuck her like there was no tomorrow. In and out and more faster that was in my mind as kept this up.

She moaned heavily, saliva dropping on ground out off her mouth. Even I moaned, this was heaven and I couldn't deny it.

Every thrust I could feel closer to my coming, but hard willed as I am, I wanted to come with her.

I was coming, I could feel it, but she was not. So with fast thinking I probed my finger tip in her other hole. She shuddered, moaned. It worked like I hoped so. Her muscles gripping and grinding like no before. She came, her inside burned and muscles gripped around my cock, that did the trick. That spectacular sensation send me over. Took one and last thrust in her, and sending my seeds inside mixing with her own essence.

Slowly I pulled myself out, our mixed essence oozing out her tiny wet hole, coating her hind legs as it descended on ground level.

It was over and I felt no regret what I just did. I was more content in my life than before.

I sat down on mosse'd ground, building my strength up. She came over my lap and rested as well. This was right, so I decided. We took our time to rest, not too long I made sure about that.

Clothed up, I was ready to head back to my campsite.

"Want come with me?" I asked her, and pointed to my campsite.

She nodded, and we walked all the way to campsite near the lake. There we slept as the moon was still glowing brightly over us.

Days went and came, but we still were together. Traveled through cities and many different places after that day. Everything went so well, the way I liked it to be.

But one day, when we rested alongside the road. I noticed how weary she came every and then. We needed to stop more often than first days we traveled. Was she sick? Such thought came to me.

The next town that we are heading right now would have hospital, so I could check her condition, and possibly make her better.

In town we walked slowly to the nearest hospital. We weren't in hurry, and I couldn't strain her more as she is now, panting heavily.

I opened the door for us, seeing the receptionist not too far away from door.

Talked with receptionist I managed to appoint time for her. We waited some hours before the doctor came and pointed us follow to nearest room. The room was filled with different equipment for every need.

The doctor motioned her to white surgical bed and I lifted her onto it. While the doctor inspected I glanced around and waited patiently for his diagnosis.

Some time later the doctor asked me to come as he solved the puzzle. He rolled her on her side, showing large bulge on her belly.

"She is pregnant." He said.

"What?" I answered dumbfounded.

He, the doctor walked to his computer and started typing, "Pregnant, for few weeks that I can say.. I will make an appointment for her. She will give birth these coming days, at that time she must stay in hospital"

I nodded for the doctor and glanced her. She was happy, she knew she was giving birth and so prolonging her bloodline. But I still wonder how she came pregnant.

The birth came and I was very nervous that time. I couldn't see her when she was giving birth. They demanded the outsiders should stay out from the surgical room. Only staff member and doctors may go in and out as they please.

Finally the doctor came out and asked me to join.

Inside I could hear little yipping sound. I scanned the bed and saw little but duplicate of her. I came over and took good firm grasp over the little pup.

The doctor stood near and said, "Congratulations, it is healthy young boy pup." And patted my back.

"But there is something weird about it." The doctor continued, "Look at its eyes."

I did, and that surprised me. The eyes were not like her mother. Slitted they were yes, but the crimson color was replaced with sky blue color.

Same as mine.

- The End-


End file.
